Series 20-(2004)
Series 20 of British television drama The Bill was broadcast from 7 January until 30 December 2004. The series consisted of 96 episodes, and saw the conclusion of the long-running storyline involving the absconding of PC Des Taviner, who was believed to have been killed in an explosion in a Gas Tower, but managed to escape from the wreckage. Storylines featured in this season include the departure of PC Cathy Bradford, after being uncovered as the murderer of Tanya Kane; the return of PC Des Taviner, who kidnaps PC Cameron Tait at gunpoint after discovering that his baby girl died whilst in Cameron's care; the departure of PC Nick Klein into witness protection after becoming the prime target of crime boss Dennis Weaver; the return of ill-fated ex-sergeant Don Beech, who concocts an elaborate plan to break out of prison and reclaim a haul of stolen diamonds; the death of PC Kerry Young at the hands of the Sun Hill sniper, who turns out to be none other than PC Gabriel Kent; and a long-running storyline involving the arrival of a crime family, the Radfords, who have history with DC Rob Thatcher - whose father died after being shot by Len Radford during a security van raid. As a celebration of the show's 21st anniversary, a special weekend of programmes were broadcast on UKTV Gold, including a special mocku-mentary which featured cast members, past and present, mulling over their time at Sun Hill during a quiet afternoon in the custody suite; as well several 'classic' episodes, past and present. ITV marked the anniversary with a special episode, which saw DCI Jack Meadows take a week's holiday to attend former DS Ted Roach's funeral - but, after suspecting Roach may have been murdered, he teams up with former Sergeants Alec Peters and Bob Cryer to find out the truth. 'Arrivals ' PC Andrea Dunbar-Office Politics-Episode 197 ''' '''PC Lance Powell (Rookies and Professionals-Episode 210) Laura Bryant (Rogue Tourist-Episode 214) Sgt. Mark Rollins (The Tunnel Pt. 1-Episode 219) PC Steve Hunter (The Start of a Problem-Episode 224) DI Rowanne Morell (An Eye for an Eye-Episode 244) DC Suzie Sim (The Pocket Cop-Episode 246) PC Roger Valentine (Old Timer-Episode 257) PC Amber Johannsen (Beginner's Luck-Episode 264) PC Leela Kapoor (The Perfect Alibi Part 3-Episode 268) Departures DC Brandon Kane-resigns after Cathy Bradford is brought to justice-Dawn Morning Light Part 2 ' '''DCI Andrew Ross-succeeded by DI Rowanne Morrell-Heartstrings ' '''DC Eva Sharpe-accepts a transfer to MIT after being bullied by DI Neil Manson-Office Politics-Episode 197 PC Nick Klein-entered into witness protection to escape from Dennis Weaver-Episode 206 ''' '''Polly Page-resigns after being warned not to pursue private investigations-Episode 206 PC Cathy Bradford-imprisoned for the murders of Tanya Kane and Max Wyatt-Episode 206 Ex-DS Don Beech-escapes after forging an elaborate plan to break free from prison-Episode 216 PC Cameron Tait-returns to Australia after breakup with PC Kerry Young-Episode 230 PC Kerry Young-shot by Gabriel David Kent-Episode 255 DS Debbie McAllister-resigns to spend time with her son Andrew-Episode 259 DC Rob Thatcher-shot dead by S019 after shooting Irene Radford-Episode 273 Episodes 1. 'Trust Means Nothing-'''Episode 181 ' '2. 'The Apple & the Tree-'''Episode 182-Guest Appearance of PC Polly Page 3. 'KIDNAP & RANSOM PART 1-'''Episode 183 ' '4. 'DAWN MORNING LIGHT PART 2-'''Episode 184-Last Appearances of DC Brandon Kane & PC Cathy Bradford 5. 'Saving Skin-Episode 185 '''6. 'Grave Error-'Episode 186-Return of PC Des Taviner ' '7. 'Shaken Part 1-'''Episode 187 8. 'Devastation & Remorse Part 2-Episode 188 '''9. 'Forgiveness Part 3-Episode 189 '10. 'CAREER RUINING SECRETS-'''Episode 190 11. '''Betrayal-Episode 191''' 12. '''New Year's Resolutions-'''Episode 192 13. 'Heartstrings-Episode 193-Last Appearance of DCI Andrew Ross '''14. 'New Year's Resolutions-'Episode 194-Return of PS Polly Page ' '15. 'INTRIGUE-Episode 195 '16. 'Don't Bring Me Down-'''Episode 196 17. 'OFFICE POLITICS-'''Episode 197-Final Appearance of DC Eva Sharpe & First Appearance of PC Andrea Dunbar ' '18. 'RETURN OF THE DAMNED PART 1-'Episode 198 ' '19. 'END OF THE ROAD PART 2-'Episode 199-Final Appearance of PC Des Taviner ' '20. 'DRIVE ON BY PART ONE-''Episode 200 '' '21. 'DRIVE ON BY PART TWO-''Episode 201'' '22. 'CROCODILE TEARS-'''Episode 202 23. '''CROSS WIRES-''Episode 203'' ''24. SMOKING GUN PART 1-''Episode 204-''Jim Carver is Promoted to DC 25. '''SMOKING GUN PART 2-'''Episode 205 26. '''SETTLE THE SCORE-'''Episode 206-'Final Appearances of PC Nick Klein & PS Polly Page & Guest Appearance Of Cathy Bradford' 27. 'NEEDING A FRIEND-'''Episode 207 ' '28. 'A TIME AND A PLACE PART 1-'Episode 208 ' '29. 'A TIME AND A PLACE PART 2-'''Episode 209 '30. 'ROOKIES & PROFESSIONALS-''Episode 210-''First Appearances of PC Lance Powell & CPS Lawyer Jonathan Fox''' 31. 'SMOKING DEMONS-'''Episode 211-Return of Ex-DS Don Beech ' '32. 'RELIABLE INFORMATION-'''Episode 212 33. 'THE CAUTIOUS APPROACH-'''Episode 213 ' '34. 'ROGUE TOURIST-'Episode 214-First Appearance Of Laura Bryant ' '35. 'ROBBERY ACT II-'''Episode 215 36. '''NEMESIS-''Episode 216-Final Appearance Of Ex-DS Don Beech '' ''37. TAKING FLAK-'''Episode 217 ' '38. 'GAME OVER-'Episode 218 ' '39. 'THE TUNNEL PART 1-'Episode 219-First Appearance Of CO19 Sgt. Mark Rollins ' '40. 'THE TUNNEL PART 2-'Episode 220 ' '41. 'TWISTING THE TRUTH-'Episode 221 ' '42. 'INSENSITIVITY PART 1-'''Episode 222 43. 'INSENSITIVITY PART 2-'''Episode 223-Sheelagh Murphy is Promoted to PC & Laura Bryant Leaves ' '44. 'THE START OF A PROBLEM-'Episode 224-First Appearance Of PC Steve Hunter ' '45. 'PUPPYWALKING-'Episode 225 ' '46. 'SECOND STRIKE PART 1-'''Episode 226 47. 'SECOND STRIKE PART 2-'''Episode 227 ' '48. 'JIGSAW PUZZLE-'Episode 228 ' '49. 'BLIND DETECTION-'Episode 229 ' '50. 'THE RAPTURE-'Episode 230-Final Appearance Of PC Cameron Tait ' '51. 'CAUSE AND EFFECT-'Episode 231 ' '52. 'BITE THE BULLET PART 1-'Episode 232-Gary Best is Promoted to Acting DC ' '53. 'BITE THE BULLET PART 2-'Episode 233 ' '54. 'ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE FENCE-'''Episode 234 55. 'A SOLEMN SONG-'''Episode 235 ' '56. 'HOPE-'Episode 236 ' '57. 'HAPPILY EVER AFTER-'Episode 237 ' '58. 'IN TOO DEEP PART 1-'Episode 238 ' '59. 'ONLY FOOLS & COPPERS PART 2-'Episode 239 ' '60. 'LUCK OF THE DRAW PART 3-'''Episode 240 61. '''DESPERATION-'''Episode 241 62. '''SUICIDAL THOUGHTS-'''Episode 242 63. 'TRANSCENDENCE-'''Episode 243 ' '64. 'AN EYE FOR AN EYE-'Episode 244-First Episode For DI Rowanne Morell ' '65. 'ACTING WITH CAUTION-'''Episode 245 66. '''THE POCKET COP-'''Episode 246-'First Appearance Of DC Suzie Sim ' 67. 'SOME BRIGHTER DAYS-'''Episode 247 ' '68. 'LAST ORDERS-'Episode 248-Guest Appearances of Bob Cryer & Alec Peters ' '69. 'ULTERIOR MOTIVE-'Episode 249 ' '70. 'HEARTLESS-'Episode 250 ' '71. 'WHAT GOES AROUND...-'Episode 251 ' '72. 'GOING NATIVE-'Episode 252 ' '73. 'FRIENDLY FIRE PART 1-'Episode 253 ' '74. 'FRIENDLY FIRE PART 2-'Episode 254-Final Appearance Of PC Kerry Young ' '75. 'THE STARTING GRID-'''Episode 255 76. '''LONG OVERDUE-'''Episode 256 77. '''OLD TIMER-'''Episode 257-First Appearance Of PC Roger Valentine 78. 'PLAYING WITH FIRE-'''Episode 258 ' '79. 'WHERE LOYALTIES LIE-'Episode 259-Final Appearance Of DS Debbie McAllister ' '80. 'NOT THE REAL THING-'Episode 260 ' '81. 'LONG BURIED SECRETS-'''Episode 261 82. 'MEXICAN STAND-OFF-'''Episode 262 ' '83. 'CLOSER TO HOME-'Episode 263 ' '84. 'BEGINNER'S LUCK-'Episode 264-First Appearance Of PC Amber Johannsen ' '85. 'CLOSING THE BOOK-'Episode 265 ' '86. 'SALVATION-'Episode 266 ' '87. 'A DIFFERENT KIND OF JUSTICE (Part 1)-Episode 267 '88. 'THE PERFECT ALIBI-(Part 2)-Episode 268-'First Appearance of PC Leela Kapoor ' '89. 'ANYTHING FOR A DIME PART 3-'''Episode 269 '90. 'AN UNWANTED DEATH PART 4-'Episode 270 ' '91. 'ONE RULE FOR ONE-'Episode 271 ' '92. 'BUST PART 1-'Episode 272 ' '93. 'RETURN OF THE GANG QUEEN PART 2-'Episode 273-Final Appearance Of DC Rob Thatcher ' '94. 'THE COLD WINTER BLUES-'Episode 274 '